Mom & Dad
by MioLawliet
Summary: L never really gave light to his experiences at Wammy's House, or what was even going on within it during the Kira Case. Why did Near respect but not like him? Why did Mello end up resenting Near for being first? This is my take on why that is...  L/OC
1. The Difference of Observation & Caution

**Prologue: The Difference of Observation and Caution**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_The rustling of the leaves was the only thing that could be heard from where the little boy sat. He held a lollipop in his hand as he swung back and forth in that slouched position, that people thought ghastly, of his. It sometimes made Wammy wonder how he managed to keep his balance as he sat that way. _

**_Lick, lick, lick_**

_That was the only sound that could be heard coming from the boy. No friends he would hang-out with, no toys he liked to play with, no noise he liked to listen to. He just preferred to stay alone in his swing and let his thoughts run free as he tried to decipher the most recent puzzle Wammy gave him. _

**_Lick, lick, lick_**

_The lollipop was now only around one inch thick from its original three. People sometimes wondered how he could only survive on sweets and eat nothing but them. 'It was unhealthy' they would tell him, but the boy never payed any attention to it. He liked sweets, didn't see why he needed to give up on them._

**_Lick, lick, lick_**

_"What are you doing over here?" A high pitched voice called out. The boy didn't need to look up to know it was a girl, any fool could have guessed it. "Wammy says that when it gets this dark, we should all be in the house." The girl continued, her voice was now louder, telling the boy that she now stood near him._

_"If you know that rule…" The boy began, irked because he had to stop licking his lollipop to be understood. "Then why are you currently standing in front of me, talking to me, and asking me a question about a rule that you are also currently disobeying?" The girl's jaw dropped. He made a good point. "You are breaking the rule as well, are you not?" He continued, the girl remained in silence._

_"Quite a shame that you're at a loss for words." The boy now stood up from the swing, his bare feet making contact with the soft leaves that grew on the ground. "Watari said that you had very high logic in your brain and that if there was in formation you would be the first person to contact, I've never known him to make a mistake, but maybe he finally did." Anger boiled in the pit of the girl's stomach as she clenched her fists and her cheeks boiled red. Is that what she got for trying to be nice?_

_"Well, since you put it that way, I am just here, disobeying a rule as you put it, because there is currently a frenzy as everyone looks for you." The boy began to walk, the girl trailing slowly behind him. "Sometimes I wonder why everyone avoids you, when I first came here, I thought you were nice, I guess I was wrong, you are the only person I profiled wrong just by mere first meeting." The boy did not really let her words sink in. It merely entered one ear and escaped through the other, the girl knew this of course._

_"Well then maybe next time you should not base a profile out of meeting." The girl was getting angered by him once again. Who was he to think he was so much better than she? "You should just find out things about them and base a profile out of that. Basing it out on how a person acts and says things is purely unrealistic. It's quite easy to act."_

_"Oh I know it's easy to act." The house could now be seen, and both children could see Wammy waiting outside as they approached it. "I learned that from observing you." Those words made L halt. Did he hear this girl correctly? Did she just imply that he was 'acting'. "Of course, then again, maybe it's just my imagination that the L actually just acts coldly and actually has a heart lying around that seemingly empty chest of his." The girl was now beside L, and she waved back at Wammy indicating they were safe._

_"Feelings do not come from the heart, they come from the -"_

_"The pituitary gland, I know, I know," L did not take to kindly to getting cut off. "It's just that sometimes you have to differentiate emotions from thoughts and logic, cause when you **logically **think about it, they are as different as black and white. Emotions aren't logical, their unexplainable." L wondered why Wammy took this girl in. She was intelligent, yes, unbeatable when it came to debate, but she acted like such a…**girl**._

_"Tell me, why do you take such a keen interest into my comings and goings? Have you not something better to do?" The girl let out a sarcastic chuckle at L's words, but L just decided to finally continue walking. The girl followed his lead and walked towards the house as well._

_"Oh it is not that, don't flatter yourself." L was yet to look at the girl's face, though he did know who he was talking to. It was a skill of his, one of many amazing ones of course. "I just find you a puzzle that is unsolvable and illogical; therefore, I must try to find something to help me solve you, so far I have no factors to use"_

_"I see, well I wish you the best of luck, though I am quite sure you will find nothing on me, unlike I have found out so much about you." This made the girl raise her eyebrow as she looked at L. He still did not face her, but she knew that he knew who she was. How else could he say such a thing? _

_"Such as…?" The girl asked, urging L to continue._

_"Your name is Shay Jain, pronounced like the name Jane, and you were born on the thirtieth of November year 1979. You are currently seven years old, and have the mental age of a twenty-two year old graduate of English literature and linguistics. You speak Japanese, English, Spanish, and Filipino." Shay's jaw dropped and was about to speak, but L did not seem finished._

_ "You have almond colored eyes and light brown hair. You like spending your time in the library sucked up in the works of Vladimir Nabokov, William Shakespeare, and sometimes, in the rare event, Jane Austen. You have ADHD, and refuse to admit that you have a fetish for chewing ice cubes because Watari hates it."_

_Shay was speechless. How did he possibly know all of those things? She couldn't have possibly missed these things, could she? How could she not sense him observing her, profiling her, seeing passed her? How was it possible that this boy knew her more than most people did, and she knew him for merely two months!_

_"I do not observe you alone." L suddenly began to speak once more, seeming to know the invisible question floating in her head. "I ask around, I ask Watari, sometimes I just need to look at what book was left on the kitchen table or library desk assigned to you." That explained a lot._

_"And you call me the one obsessing over observation? What do we call you then if not obsessively observing?" The only thing these two shared aside knowledge is their sharp tongues. _

_"I call it being cautious. Who am I to just think you're safe? You could burn this entire place down and massacre people in their sleep for all we know." L sounded serious, and Shay knew he was. _

_"And what have your observations deduced?" They were now just a four feet away from the house. Wammy could now hear them, and he seemed relieved to see the two of them safe and sound even with their prior signals. _

_"You're not dangerous, not yet anyway." L answered. _

_"I see, well I don't find you dangerous either." Shay seemed to have another point, L observed. "You just seem afraid and paranoid of everyone around you, and that makes you the genius you are. That makes you L. And to some odd and contorted degree, it's also the thing I like about you."_

_"Oh thank heavens you two are back!" Wammy suddenly said, ushering the two children into the warm house. There weren't a lot of people inside. "We all didn't want to start dinner without you." L had no reaction on his face as Shay merely shrugged and apologized. She made up an excuse on how L didn't want to leave instead of their long chat home, Wammy did not believe it of course but he let it slide._

_Dinner was uneventful as always. L refused to eat anything but dessert, and he was scolded by the cook about his posture on the table once again. Shay got reprimanded for chewing on her ice cubes by Wammy, saying that it would most likely ruin her teeth, making Shay, of course, debate on how it was impossible for her to get any teeth damage from chewing on ice that she practically let's melt in her mouth._

_Once dinner ended, dessert was sent out, and L ate his cake and drank his tea like he always did before excusing himself and heading up to his room to do who-knows-what. _

_L would sometimes tinker around with puzzles, stack up the sugar cubes he had in a jar, maybe even read about recent events sometimes, but it was anyone's guess what was running through his overly complicated mind as he did such things. _

_As he closed the door of his room, he did something he didn't normally do. He did something that would probably blow Wammy's mind. He layed down on his bed and tossed a ball up and down and concentrated on what Shay had said right before they reached the house._

**_"You just seem afraid and paranoid of everyone around you, and that makes you the genius you are. That makes you L. And to some odd and contorted degree, it's also the thing I like about you."_**

_It seemed like a stupid thing to say. Was he paranoid for thinking of what could happen? It is the right thing to do, try to put a stop to something before it even happens. Learning from a mistake made no sense when you could actually do something to not even commit it. That was the logical way of things, yet, why was he currently thinking about her words instead of trying to solve the assigned puzzle? Why was he thinking of his so called 'paranoia' instead of thinking of a way to solve Wammy's hard questions? Why?_

**_Knock, knock, knock_**

_The noise echoed through the room as the fist made contact with the wooden door, and L just made a grunt loud enough t be heard to say that he didn't care if they entered. The door slightly creaked open and in popped Shay's head. L wondered what she wanted now, hasn't she bothered him enough today already?_

_"I just wanted to ask something, I'll be out of here when I'm done." She explained, making L nod as he tossed the ball once again, not paying attention to her. "What's your real name?" The ball stopped bouncing, and the silence turned from comfortable to tense. This was not something L liked discussing._

_"Nothing that concerns you." L answered, making the girl sigh. Of course he would answer that. It was as predictable as the sun rising the next morning. "Of course it's not." Shay said, about to close the door. "But just so you know…my name isn't my real name too." The door shut as L looked at where she once stood. Now he was curious…if Shay wasn't her real name, then what was? And what was her reason for not giving it?_

_Shay walked back to her room with a content smile plastered on her face. Today, she had succeeded in quite a few things. She was able to have a conversation with L, and though she got nothing out of him, she now knew what he knew about her. She did not like the uneven playfield._

_As she opened her door and changed into her pyjamas, she wondered if this could be the beginning of a new friendship? Could L and her really be friends? Could they even be counted as comrades right now? It sure didn't feel that way. Shay just wished that he would open or loosen up a little and not act like such an old man._

_"You confuse me L." Shay whispered, pulling the covers up to her chin as she snuggled into them. Confusing Shay Jain was not something easy to do, but she was not alone, for she confused L as well. _

_As she closed her eyes, she thought of the boy a few doors down, thinking if he would sleep tonight. He usually didn't, proven by the dark bags under his eyes, and sometimes she thought that it was all the tea and sugar in his system, keeping him awake due to the side effects of it all._

_"Good Night L…" Shay whispered, entering her dream as the boy, L, two doors down actually closed his eyes and fell into a decent sleep for the first time in two months. Both confused they slept, wondering about the other._

* * *

><p><strong>My Very First FanFiction here!<br>*clap! clap! clap!* **

**Okay! well, since I feel so happy today, I decided to make a finfic and was so happy with this that I decided to post it! I hope you like it too! WOW! I am really happy to succesfully post this and I feel awesome!**

**Just for some notes! I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS (excpet for the OC) and the plot is the only thing I own! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE DEATH NOTE! (Bless them! I love them!)**

**Read and Review please! Feedback is love!**


	2. Mom and Dad Have a Talk

**Chapter One: Mom and Dad have a Talk**

* * *

><p>"Mello! Get back here!" Another simple day at Wammy's this was. Shay was currently running around like crazy trying to control some of the kids within Wammy's House. It was quite hard to act like a mother to some children who she could barely control. She didn't even know why <em>she <em>had to be their mother anyway.

"Mello! Matt!" Shay shouted once more, running outside to the backyard. It was quite tiring to look after all the kids and at the same time keep her sane. Mello who kept on stealing chocolate bars from the kitchen, Matt who kept tinkering with little things and sometimes sneak into his home made plane and flying without anyone knowing. Truly it irritated Shay how much a handful those children were.

"Oh, come on Shay…" Matt complained, turning back and looking at Shay. "Don't be such a spoil sport, we just wanna take a ride on the plane!" Mello chuckled as they hastened their steps, trying to run away from their nineteen year old _mother._ "Catch us if you can Shay!" Mello now shouted, running faster.

Shay ran faster and faster trying to reach them, but boy were those two stealthy. She needed to think of a way to stop them before they entered the plane and flew off and got back at who-knows-when. The two b0ys were now approaching the shed, and she needed to think fast.

She looked around, looking for something that could prevent them from going on the plane. She saw the playground, she saw gra**ss**, she saw sticks, but nothing seemed to shout out useful. Shay was getting worried, the two fourteen year olds were only two feet away from the shed.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

She, and the other two teenagers, halted as they heard the familiar ring tone of Shay's phone. Mello and Matt were anticipating who it was, wondering if _he _was the one contacting Shay. The girl took out her phone and slid it open, making her smile as she saw who was calling. Now she knew that Matt and Mello wouldn't be getting on that plane.

"Hey Wammy, how are you?" Shay said, picking up the phone. Mello and Matt were disappointed, and it was clearly shown in the their faces, but they couldn't run to the shed anymore. Shay would tell on Wammy and he'd find some way to punish them even if he was now so far away in the streets of New York.

_"I am doing well, my dear" _He answered, Shay's smile growing wider. She has missed her _father _dearly and she really wanted to see him again. Shay might not want to admit it, but she also wanted to see the boy with him right now. The man she considered her best friend, even if he looked at her as more of a nuisance. _"But L, over here, has some work for you to do for his new case." _Shay frowned at the words.

"He has a new case already?" Shay asked, making Mello and Matt even more sad and disappointed than they already were. "Won't you two be coming home for awhile like you always do? I miss you, and the kids miss L a lot." Shay added, her voice sounding broken.

_"How about you? Don't you miss L?" _The question took Shay off-guard, but she knew Wammy was merely joking around with her. _"And no, we won't be able to come home until after we solve this case." _Shay's sad and teary eyes, gave Mello and Matt the answer that, indeed, L wouldn't be coming back for now.

"Put L on the phone." Shay suddenly spoke up, walking back to the house. Mello and Matt followed her, wanting to know if L would actually speak with her directly. He never did unless he needed to, and that was usually only when they were in the house. When they had a case, it was Wammy who would contact them.

_"He's quite busy right now, why don't I –"_

"I don't care if he's stacking sugar cubes, eating a cake, working on the case, or licking a lollipop, put him on the phone now Wammy." Matt and Mello were shocked. Shay never talked like that to Wammy, in fact she never talked that mad to anyone, even L.

Shay slammed the door open, shocking the other children inside, and went up to her room. They kids all turned to Matt and Mello, but they couldn't provide a decent answer, they didn't know all the details yet. "She's talking to Wammy right?" Someone suddenly spoke up, making all the kids turn to the boy. His white hair and dark eyes was unusual to look at as he continued to stack the dice that he currently had. "How do you know that Near?" One of the kids asked, but Near chose not to answer, he just stood up following Mello and Matt up the stairs bringing his dice with him on the way.

"Do you think that L will talk to her?" Mello whispered, turning to her best friend as he did this. Matt shrugged his shoulders and remained silent as he peeked into the door of Shay's room. Near stood behind them, but he could hear just as well. Mello and Matt were yet to take notice of him.

The phone was on loudspeaker now, for Shay did not want to hold on to it anymore. Her ears were sweating badly, and the radiation would be bad for her brain. She also wanted the kids waiting outside her bedroom door to know what was going on. Crazy of them to think she wouldn't notice them.

_"He does not want to be disturbed Shay, it is best to just abandon the idea of -"_

"Put L on the phone!" Shay just shouted irritably. Mello and Mat flinched at her tone, but Near just remained expressionless, still listening if L would pick up or not. There was an obvious sigh that came from the phone and they could hear a bunch of random noises coming from it.

They heard door opening, soft whispers of conversation, maybe even L's voice if you listen clearly enough, but the waited and listened until someone spoke. _"What must be so important that you are in need of a conversation with me? You could just ask for all the details, Watari would have given them." _Matt, Mello, maybe even Near, was shocked that L actually spoke. It's been so long since they last saw him, let alone heard him speak.

"Important? I'll tell you what's important L," Shay began, her temper rising. She rarely got mad, which is exactly why Near, Mello, and Matt were spying. What was she mad about was what they wondered. "You have been gone for five months, Wammy has been gone for five months, and though you don't really much care for seeing me, least you could do is get your arse back here and show yourself to those kids downstairs that adore you!"

"Is she telling him to come back…for us?" Mello asked, confused, as Matt nodded. Near still did not speak, not making his presence known whatsoever. "She's actually getting mad at him, cause _we_ miss him."

_"Listen, this case is very important and I demand you just do your job and not stand there and shout random non-sense at me. Those kids shall be fine, now get me the information I need." _Shay felt furious as she heard those words escape from her 'best friend's' mouth. It was sad how she could find him a friend, just because they both grew up together, when he was still exactly the same fourteen years ago.

"You have no right to demand anything of me, and make decisions about the children who you barely see! You don't even know all of them, just the ones you like, like Near and Mello. **(Mello and Near's eyes widened slightly)** I feel as if you forget your standing in those kids life! To them, which I find unbelievable when they told me, you are their father and -"

_"The last time I checked, I didn't apply for parenthood, and I did nothing to lead those kids on the way they thought I did. I tell them stories about cases for their own learning, but it is not because I simple care for them like you do. I want them to grow up smart in life and not being controlled by their emotions. You on the other hand want the opposite, and since we both do not have the same stand, just do as I ask and we could both be on our way."_

No one noticed the tears building up in Shay's eyes. How could L be so cruel? When they were children, he had been cruel, but he always had some redeeming factors. She had even harbored a crush for the boy when she was nine. How could he have turned more heartless, when he was heartless enough to begin with? Shay could not answer any of the questions running through her head.

"You're cruel…" Shay whispered, only loud enough for her to hear, but Mello, Matt, and Near heard it. And some parts of their minds disagreed. They thought L was in the right and Shay was in the wrong. That the case was more important, but why is it their feelings wanted to agree with their so called _mother_.

"What do you need me to do?" Shay finally asked, and they all heard that L grunted. He was triumphant once again, as he always was, and somehow it shot through Shay like a steel arrow.

_"There are these killings in Japan that I want you to get more information on. I want details and possible suspects, but other than that, I need you to observe the killings as well. These killings just seem to be unexplainable, but from what I have deduced, this killer could kill with the use of a real name."_

"Killing, with just a name?" Shay asked, suddenly thinking of ways on how a person could possibly do that. "Fine, I'll call Wa -" L grunted as if to tell her that real names were not to be used for the time being. "—Watari when I find something out." Mello and Matt seemed disappointed once again, Near, as always, held no emotion.

_"Very well, I shall be going now." _And with that the phone call ended. Mello, Matt, and Near observed as Shay sat down in front of her computer and began to research on the case. She wiped the tears away, not wanting the kids outside to see her cry. "The Kira Case…" She whispered, signaling them that she was now working, and Mello, Matt and Near took the signal.

As Mello and Matt turned around, they jumped in fright when they saw Near standing behind them. "Dangit Near! You scared that cold out of me!" Mello said, rather softly as he did not want to disturb Shay. Matt held onto his fast beating heart as to control his shock. Why did this kid just suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Not my fault you did not see me." Near said, walking away and into his room as he rolled the dice around on his hand. Mello and Matt stared after him before sharing a look with one another. "He may be a genius, but he sure as hell ain't fun to be around." Matt stated, Mello nodding in agreement.

"So…since Shay is busy, want to go to the shed and get on the plane?" Matt suddenly asked, smirking as Mello's mouth twitched into a wide smile that reached his ears. "That sounds like a splendid idea Matt!" Mello answered, and as they were about to get down the stairs, a voice echoed through the hall.

"If I hear that plane leave that shed, you two are not getting anything to eat for two weeks!"

Mello and Matt groaned as they heard Shay shout that. She didn't like her mad now that they knew how she was. True, she was a spoil sport, but what she said was true. L and her were the only thing they had to actual parents.

"Come on Shay, please!" The two boys shouted, running into her room and pouting in front of her as they begged. Shay smiled at their faces and wanted to laugh. Her mind was temporarily distracted from her anger with L.

"We won't crash! I promise!" Matt said, acting more like a seven year old than a fourteen year old boy. Mello was saying the same thing. Stating that with their combined intellect they could do anything, and that they wouldn't crash cause they could calculate the wind velocity and would land the moment the spotted danger.

"Oh…" Shay began, getting tired of debating with the two. "Alright, but you better be home by dinner or you will not have dessert!" She continued, making the boys shout out in triumphant.

"YES!" They bellowed, running out of the room. Shay sighed as she turned back to her computer, a faint _Thank You_ being heard from the two teenagers. She smiled as she looked back into her monitor, reading more about these recent killings in Japan by this man called Kira.

"So, what's got you boggled L?" Shay stated, reading through the articles. She read about the people in charge of the investigation. She read about how the seek help and they had asked L. She read about his agreement, getting her angry quite a bit, and she also read about Kira and how he could kill by just using merely a name.

"You'd think that you were the God of Death huh?" She commented, looking at the people who died. She noticed that they were people on the police radar. She also noticed that all of them, one way or another, deserved to die, but not in the way this Kira thought right.

"He's got me intrigued now too…" She was about to enter another site with an article for Kira, when her door creaked open. She thought it was Mello and Matt once again, but to her surprise it was not. "What are you doing here Near?"

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST CHAPTER UPLOADED!<br>*clap! clap! clap***

**Well, there you go, first chapter of this fanfic, and now the title is a bit explained! :D I hope that you enjoyed reading it and I know that they are a bit OOC, but hey FanFiction for a reason right? And I always thought of Mello and Near as kids, and I always wished they had nicer characters! And I want an explanation on why Near only felt respect for L, maybe with this I can make one of my own and be contented by it! hahaha! :D**

**Read and Review! Feedback is Love!**


	3. Why Are They Mom and Dad?

**Chapter Two: Why Are they Mom and Dad?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Near entered the room, his dice still on his hand. He twisted them around like stress balls, and it was rather hypnotizing to watch. Still, Shay wondered what he was doing inside her room. Near would just usually keep to himself and pay others no mind. Shay sometimes even thought the only person Near talked to was L and her, Mello even during rare instances.

"I have a question" Near answered, taking a seat on the bed. His white pyjamas made him look like he just got out of bed, but the panda eyes made you think otherwise. "Why do you think that L and you are the closest thing we have to parents? Isn't it that Wammy is our guardian?"

Shay was shocked by the question that was thrown at her, and she could not believe that it was Near, of all people, who was asking her this. "Well, I'm not really telling you to view me as your mom Near," Shay began to explain. "I know I'll never be your mom or replace your real one, but I take care of you and do what I best to make all of you guys happy, sort of like what a mom would do."

Near seemed displeased with her answer. He never did have a real mother, and he never looked at Shay like his mother, so who was she to claim she acted like one when he couldn't even feel the _motherly _love that was she says she would give everyone. "State me an example" He said, "Of when you and L acted like _my _parents or even did anything a parent would do for their child."

Shay knew what Near meant. He wanted an example of when both her and L treated him like a son or a child that they loved. Shay could state an example for L and for her apart, but one with them together was hard to come up with. But there was one fond memory that came to mind.

_It was the twenty-fourth of August and it was a rather cloudy and rainy day in Wammy's House. Everyone one was indoors, even Matt and Mello, and they acted like they were all deprived of a good time. Some kids were locked inside their rooms, playing video games and other games of such, and some were in the living room watching TV. Matt and Mellow stared out the window praying that it would stop raining. They had planned to go swimming in the lake today, stupid rain just had to fall._

_The two oldest of the house, however, were both making their way towards the kitchen on this not-so-fine day. Shay was just about to reach for the handle of the door, when a hand reached it before hers. "Oh, excuse me" Shay said, as she almost bumped into the person. She was shocked to find L standing there._

_"You're down early" She stated, noting that L seemed a bit not like himself today. She didn't know what made her think that, but she just did. "You usually don't get out of your room till lunch, and breakfast just finished, something wrong or something?" Shay continued to ask, L looked annoyed._

_"Are you going into the kitchen or will you just continue asking me such non-sense?" L suddenly asked, making Shay's jaw drop. "Uhm…yeah, I am" She stuttered out, L opening the door for the both of them. _

_Shay entered the kitchen, deciding not to pay L much mind, and went to do the task that she came to the kitchen to do. She took out a recipe book, a mixing bowl, a baking pan, a whisking machine, a pipe bag, and other ingredients for baking that she needed. L watched in fascination. "What are you doing?" L asked, curious as to what Shay would be making, and why she was even baking. She usually wouldn't put much effort to make sweets._

_"I'm preparing to bake a cake." Shay answered, beginning to measure all the things she needed for a good cake. She took out some cocoa, indicating that it would be a chocolate cake. L seemed even more confused. Did Mello request for a cake? Did one of the kids suddenly crave for it? Shay wouldn't just do this thing out of boredom._

_"Why?" L asked, looking at her with a confused expression. Shay felt proud that she was one of the very few people who could confuse the famous L. "Well, it's August twenty-four" Shay answered, as if it would explain everything, and to her, it did explain everything._

_"How does it being the twenty-forth of August explain your sudden urge to bake an old-fashioned chocolate cake?" L now asked, and Shay shook your head. She found it odd how the kids respected and adored him when he knew nothing, absolutely nothing about them._

_"It's Near's birthday, L" Shay exasperatedly said, making it sound like she thought he would at least remember **this **kids birthday. He was one of L's favorites after all, Near. "He's nine today." Shay added, taking out a candle from the cupboard that was shaped like a nine. L was still trying to make sense of the situation._

_"So, Near asked you to make him a cake?" Shay wanted to knock the living day lights in to L. Truly, he was the smartest man in the world, and he didn't get the concept of a birthday cake. Anti-social is what is called to the people like him. Smart Idiots is the popular term._

_"No," Shay was not mixing the ingredients together as L sat near the bar watched her bake. He also stared, seeming to want it, at the chocolate that she was melting for the frosting inside the cake. "It's because I wanted to make him a birthday cake, like what most people get on their birthdays. We used to get one too when we were kids L, Wammy would buy us some." Shay explained, making L remember those horrid cakes with the cartoon characters that Wammy would give them on the date of their birth._

_"Near is far too intelligent and uncaring for such a stupid object, might as well just give it to Mello, he would appreciate the chocolate." Shay knew what L said was true, Near might not appreciate what she did, but still he was a boy, and he was a child. Even L, himself, loved sweets. Who was Near to not?_

_"If I remember correctly, you love cake, are you just trying to make me give this to you L?" L seemed confused by the question. "You would really steal Near's birthday cake? That's a new low L, I thought much more of you." L did not react but just scowled at her words. It could be true, it could have been not, but Shay was proud to irk L, for he always did it to her with a passion._

_The silence continued as Shay and L were just there in the kitchen together. Shay baking as L watched and waited for Shay to offer him some of the sweet things that surrounded them. He was lucky enough that he asked her about the consistency of the chocolate, which was far too bitter for his liking._

_"What kind of chocolate did you use?" L asked, scrunching his nose up in disgust. Who would ruin such lovely sweet chocolate? "Dark, Wammy said that whenever he saw Near ate sweets it would be dark chocolate, so I thought I'd use it instead." L advised her to change it to milk chocolate, and him being the expert on sweets, managed to convince Shay to do as he was told._

"That's it?" Near asked as Shay finished her story. "A birthday cake? I guess I wasn't expecting more, nor was I expecting less, you two aren't suitable to be parents." Shay felt a pang of guilt cross her, but she didn't let it show. As long as she did the best she could, it would be worth it enough.

"You don't know the first thing about us, let alone me, but to be honest I did appreciate that you made the cake look like a dice. It...amused me." Shay smiled. "That was L's idea, not mine, said that if you wouldn't eat it might as well enjoy looking at it." Near shrugged.

"Well, I gotta get back to researching about this Kira, and you have to go and play and learn, and do whatever it is you want to, but don't you dare go on the plane with Mello and Matt or I will take away your dart board." Again, Near just shrugged and stood up from his sitting position on her bed. He turned the knob of her door and was about to exit when he looked back. Shay had already gone back to her work and was looking and reading through articles about this Kira like there was no tomorrow.

"Sadly, you're right…" Near whispered, his face not changing at all as he spoke. His blank stare with those panda eyes, and his white hair gave him a look of numbness, and that was indeed what he was. Numb to everything around him unless it was in need of his attention. "You are the closest thing to a mother in this place."

Near to his room where his dice awaited him. He needed to relax his mind, and he need a good puzzle to do so.

"He's struck again Watari." L said, staring at the TV screen present in front of him. He was slouched down on his white soft velvet chair, and observed as this Kira continued to kill all the people present in the wanted list of the whole of Japan. Dropping dead due to a heart attack, L wondered how Kira did it, but no, he would solve it soon enough, and he will be triumphant in defeating him. "A rapist this time, I'm sure the girl's family is delighted." He continued, putting a chocolate bonbon into his mouth. Sweet.

"I'm sure they are L." Wammy answered, placing a cup of tea in front of L before sitting down and joining him in watching the most recent update about Kira. "What do you plan to do now?" He continued, taking a sip of his own tea. One that was not over flowing with sugar cubes.

"We wait," L answered. "First for Shay's report, Second for more of his attacks. We need to figure out how he possibly gets his information. There is no other way unless he is hacking into the Police Data Base which I am sure is what he is doing." Wammy sipped more of his tea and nodded.

"Speaking of Shay," Wammy suddenly began, making L roll his eyes. He already knew where this was going. "Weren't you a little too harsh on her? She was, after all, just thinking about the kids that _you_ made her promise to take care of. Most of all Mello and Near." L just shrugged.

"Harsh it may be, but I only speak the truth." L listed and jotted down something he heard from the latest Kira report. "Beside the point, it is true that I do not look at those kids as she does. She looks at them as if they are her responsibility and her children, I, on the other hand, just got voted as a father by default for I am the only father figure present. Quite irritating."

"Now, L, why would you say such things?" Wammy seemed shocked to hear the words come out of his _son's _mouth. "Don't you enjoy spending time with them? Telling them your stories, talking to them about the outside world, maybe even just spending time with Near and Mello. Do you just do it for the sake of things?" L continued to write as he nodded. He didn't think it deserved a proper answer.

"My, my, how you haven't changed L, maybe you should spend some time at home before we fly off to Japan. It would do you some good to spend some time with them and -"

"That is not important right now," L said, cutting Wammy off. "What I need is to solve this case before it gets any worse, and you are to help me am I right?" Wammy nodded, sighing at L's tactics. Of course, once again, he uses a case to avoid discussing his own issues in life.

L's phone suddenly began to ring, and L got irritated. This is why he hated talking to Shay. He had told her to always just call Wammy's phone, but of course she would just call directly to him. He picked up the phone and was about to reject the call when he realized it was not Shay who was calling him on his phone. It was Mello.

"Why would Mello be calling you at a time like this?" Wammy asked, looking at his watch that was set in English Time. It was currently four in the afternoon in England, and usually Shay would have all of them in the library and reading to them works of literature.

"Maybe Shay is focusing on the case and has forgotten her schedule with those kids." L answered. "And she says she's the _mother_ of those children, I truly feel sorry for them." Wammy frowned at L's offensive words. The phone just continued ring, waiting for L to answer it.

L just shrugged and flipped his phone open. He held it to his ear and spoke. "Mello, what is so urgent that you are contacting me on my phone?" Heavy breathing answered him.

"L…Matt and I are in trouble," He answered. L put the phone on loudspeaker so that Wammy could hear as well, and Wammy got worried at what Mello said. "Shay allowed us to take a short ride on the plane and we…ugh…"

"What happened Mello?" Wammy now asked, making Mello, and Matt as well, gulp. It was obvious that he was afraid, for why was he calling L? Why did he not contact Shay like what he was supposed to do.

"We crashed and we think we're somewhere in Surrey, and we have no idea how to get back to Winchester."

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!<br>*clap! clap! clap!***

**Anyways, in this chapter we get to see L! Yey! And we get to see a side of Near and probably others, anyways that's all from me right now since I just got home from school and typed this up! Have Fun!**

**I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to the creators of Death Note! (I LOVE THEM TO DEATH)**

**Read and Review Please! Feedback is Love!**


	4. Mom and Dad Meet Again

**Chapter Three: Mom and Dad Meet Again**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Crashed?" Wammy shouted as L shut his phone. He had asked Mello if he could give him a pin point, a landmark, coordinates even to help them find them and where they were in Surrey. "Why would Shay allow them to ride that plane? She knows how much I hate them getting on it! Especially with the way Matt pilots one!" L just shook his head, what a nuisance. Now they had to make a detour to England before heading to Japan. How troublesome.

"I've manage to find out that they are in the outskirts of Surrey and also that they have not attracted much attention to themselves." L decided to say, standing up and to comfort Wammy. "We can get them, bring them back to the house, and make sure that Shay doesn't catch us within three hours. Let's just hope that Shay didn't move dinner up to six tonight." He continued, popping another chocolate bonbon into his mouth.

"Shall I handle it alone, or shall I stay here and finish the arrangements to Japan?" L thought for awhile and knew that he needed Wammy to finish the arrangements for them to get there faster. He sighed. "I shall get them, but we better be prepared to leave when I get back."

Wammy nodded as he got on the phone to call the airline. L had called in a favor to a person who owes him and had borrowed a pilot and a jet that could go about one hundred and fifty miles an hour. That was enough to get him to and back in five hours plus the trip to Winchester and Surrey included.

L got into the car that Wammy had rented for them, and was driven to the airport. A hassle just had to emerge the moment they were preparing for one of the biggest cases he has managed to get. Timing truly was not on the side of L and he truly hated it. He spotted the jet nearing, and was glad that they picked a hotel not far from the airport at all. It would have good use for escapes.

His pocket suddenly began to vibrate, and L dug his hands into it in search of his phone. He flipped it open and saw that Wammy had forwarded him a text from Shay. Had she gotten the information already? That was fast even for Shay. This case has intrigued her as well. L smirked at the thought.

**_The Kira Case:_**_ It was opened on the year 2003 due to the sudden deaths of criminals on the Japanese Hit List. They all died of heart attacks, and though lessening the crime rate in Japan, has been cause for National Alert for Kira may strike at the innocent as well. Many of the younger generation of Japanese People have actually started to praise Kira for his doings, and look at him as a hero which the police are of course trying to stop. They enlisted L's help, in hope that the best detective in the world would solve the crime that no one else can seem to._

**_Hacking of the Police Data Base: _**_Though not obvious, I tried to get into the Japanese data base and I realized that everything has seemed to have been breached. The hit list, the wanted list, even the list of the most terrible criminals in the world. It seems like Kira has managed to get into the police data base and steal their identities from there. Also, it seems like the only person that could be doing this would have to be someone who would have a strong sense of justice, but obviously in the wrong way. As for suspects, I have none in specific. Just that he may be close to, or maybe even in, the police task force._

_I've looked into the families and friends of all those in the task force, and even the task force itself and am yet to find anyone suspicious enough. Also, you would need more proof that he would just kill by a name. As of now, L is the one he wants to kill as it has been announced that he is helping in the investigation. Upped to you how L will use that to his advantage, but as of now that is all I can gather about Kira._

L read the message as he got into the jet, and when he was finished he looked up to find that they were now soaring through the sky. He thought of what Shay's text contained, and it seemed as if the Japanese Police Force is hiding something. As if they aren't sharing everything. L might need some more help.

He replied to Wammy, telling him to tell Shay that she should look into those who seem to have normal lives and wallflower capability. It may be him, for Kira doesn't seem like a person who would stand out in a crowd. He might even be the one who uses the crowd to get away. He got an affirmation and again L was lost in his thoughts.

When the jet landed in Surrey, L got out of it and was met by a car that Wammy had undoubtedly arranged for him. He was greeted by the driver but L payed him no mind. He wanted to be out of England and back to New York in no time at all. Conversation with the driver was not on his to-do list at all. Not even at the very end of it all.

"Can this car not go any faster? I have no doubt that it can, the engine seems like it could boost up to two-hundred." The driver answered back about speed limits and what not, and L just got annoyed listening to him and his rules. In L's life, the only rules he abided by were his own, and his own alone.

The car came to a halt as they reached a wide field, and L turned out right once again as he saw the cloud of smoke forming in the center of all the crops. Mello and Matt had better be prepared to face his wrath if not Shay's. L hated it when they needed to spend so much on covering for Matt and Mello's doings. They were both geniuses, yes, very true, but what was the point when discipline was not something their vocabularies contained.

"Wait here," L ordered making the driver nod. "Do not say a word of what you will hear or see, do you understand?" Again the driver nodded, and with this L opened the car door and got out.

He walked through the long wheat growing in the field and made his way towards the cloud of smoke. Mello and Matt should not have moved if they listened to him, but they both knew that if they were not there, L would not look for them. They knew better than to move from where they were told to stay, but then again, they were Matt and Mello.

L could spot the wreckage from five feet away. He saw that the plane was burning, and he also saw that Mello and Matt had a fare amount of gashes on them. How they would explain that to Shay, L wished them luck. "Mello, Matt" L called out, making the two teenagers turn around and face them. Boy were they glad to see him. Talk about a life saver.

Mello and Matt ran towards L, and L just shook his head when they were in front of him. "Thank the gods you came! Shay would kick us out if she found out about this." Matt said, Mello nodding beside him as he spoke. "And thanks for getting here do fast L. We were starting to get worried." It was now around five thirty, and Mello and Matt were expected home in an hour to get ready for dinner. They wondered if they would make it.

"Let us go then," L said, leading them back to the car that awaited outside the field. Mello and Matt followed suit, and both ran to keep up with L's rather fast pace. They wondered if this 'Kira Case' had something to do with why he seemed in such a hurry. In one way, Mello was very happy they had crashed. At least they got to see L for an hour or two. The question now is, will L show himself to Shay?

The three boys got into the car and L told the driver to drive to Winchester as fast as he could. The plain would be an obvious give away, and as L has made known, he did not want anyone knowing he was coming.

The silence in the car was as awkward as a picture of banana up a monkey's arse. Mello wondered if L was angry, he sure seemed like he was. "Uhm…L?" Mello voiced out, making the twenty year old turn towards him. In some odd way, Mello suddenly thought of Near when he looked into L's eyes. How did they both manage to keep it so…blank?

"We…ugh…heard you and Shay on the phone a few hours back." Matt hit Mello on the side with his elbow, signaling him to shut up and just keep quiet about it, but Mello refused to back down. "The last time you were home, you said that we could ask you questions right? That we shouldn't be afraid to know more?" L nodded, urging Mello to just get it over with. His patience was wearing down. He wanted to be in Japan by tonight.

"Do you…hate us?" The sign on Winchester just passed by. L was caught off guard by Mello's question. Did he sound hateful in the phone call as he talked? Had he said anything that made them feel that way? True, he didn't love them like Shay did, but he did not particularly hate them. He found them quite good company once in a blue moon.

"Why do you ask?" L asked, a tad bit of an edge in his voice. Nothing obvious, unless of course you were L, then you would obviously notice it. "Did I sound as if I resented you through the phone call?"

Mello didn't know whether to nod or shake his head. True, L did not sound resentful or hateful in the phone call, but he didn't sound like he wanted anything to do with them either. Mello just decided to explain.

"It's not that, it's just because…" Matt hit Mello once again, but again Mello did not pay it mind. "…Shay, she always makes sure to spend some time with us every day, she makes as sweet snacks, she could be irritating at times, but it's obvious she cares. Even Near knows that she cares, and that's saying a lot!" Mello emphasized.

"I'm not Shay, Mello." L answered, turning his head to the window, refusing to look at the two boys in the car. "I do not have affection to give, nor do I have any feelings to show towards any of you, that only thing I may do is give you knowledge to help you, sorry to disappoint you, but I am not a father to look up to as Shay so bluntly puts it."

Matt and Mello stared at L as he looked out the window. To the both of them, they had always looked at Wammy's House as one big family. Wammy was the grandfather who spoiled and took care of everyone, Roger was the rotten uncle who everybody hated and tried to trick when Wammy was away, Near was the black sheep but still lovable (if you squint) in his own way, Mello and Matt were the cool older brothers who didn't follow the rules, Linda was the sweet sister that got along with anyone, and by default Shay and L just fell into the role of their mom and dad. The problem was, everyone seemed to embrace their roles except for L.

"I am not a father to anyone, and you all should not look at me as one." Mello was about to contradict, but this time it was Matt who spoke. "Tough luck then," He began. "You already are the father whether you like it or not. You have Near, the youngest, who looks up to you. You have Mello and Me who admire you, and everyone else for that matter, and most of all you have Shay." Mello agreed with his roommate one hundred percent, but L shrugged, as always.

"It is your choice if you continue to look at me as your father figure." L retorted. "But you should not be disappointed if I don't live up to what you call a father, for as I have said I am not an -"

"Doesn't you, saving us in the middle of Surrey while you were preparing for a case in New York, say something about you L? Doesn't that say that you care? Isn't that something a dad would do for his sons?" This caught L off guard once again. Before it was only Shay and Wammy who could do this, what has Shay been teaching them? How to block and clear every thought in L's head? L wondered about that.

"We're here." L said bluntly, opening the door and getting out to let Matt and Mello out as well. At some point he was relieved to escape the question Mello was asking, for he himself did not know the right answer. And he was L!

"You better clean yourselves up or else Shay is gonna beat the living day lights out of you." Matt and Mello smirked at each other, making L raise an eyebrow at their action.

"I don't know what 'beat the living daylights' to you mean, but to us kids that means one hour of study hall with Shay, and honestly it's not that bad. The last time Matt and I had to go through it she read us Lolita and made us write an essay on pedophilia. Wasn't boring at all." Shay has gotten soft, was the thought that entered L's mind. Before, beat the living day lights meant beat the living day lights.

"Well then, just get going then. I shall be heading back to New York, and for the time being do not contact me nor Watari. Only Shay shall have that privilege and let is keep it that way, do you understand?" Panda eyes stared from his room as he saw the familiar figure of L outside. He also saw Mello and Matt nod in agreement to something. Near wondered what happened and L was currently here.

**_Knock, Knock, Knock_**

The knocking sound echoed through the silence of Near's room, and in came Shay. "Are you hungry Near? You didn't eat any lunch awhile ago, are you sure you don't want anything?" Near shook his head as he held a dart in his hand. He was currently calculating how strong he would have to throw to get L's attention. He somewhat felt annoyed that Mello had spent time with L and he hadn't.

"Are you sure? We have chicken soup, I'll even give you some of Mello's chocolate if you want. Let me handle him if he tries to beat you up." Near turned towards Shay and shook his head once again. He turned back towards the window.

"What are you looking at?" Shay now said, leaning over Near's shoulder and looking out of the window. There she spotted a familiar mop of hair. Her eyes widened as she opened the window. "L!" She shouted, making the man turn to her direction. Mello and Matt's eyes flashed fear, L on the other hand stared as he made eye contact with Shay.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD CHAPTER FINALLY DONE!<br>*clap! clap! clap!***

**Well, as I have said before, Near is a wee bit OOC because I think Near devered the chance to be a kid at least once right? And again L is here! Wammy too! Wondering what will happen next...oh well! Let's hope everything works out for the best, or maybe for the worst, depends really.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! EVERYTHING ELSE IS PROPERTY OF THE MAKERS OF DEATH NOTE!  
>How I love the makers! Thank you for blessing us with awesomeness!<strong>

**Read and Review Please! Feedback is love!**


End file.
